Lucario's Story
by Karixolu
Summary: Simpel And Straight Up Answer. Lucario Realises His One True Love " Yaoi "


Lucario's story begins, one late night in the old Kingdom, the moon was glistening in the sky.

Lucario was returning home, from training with Sir Auron in the forest " Auron... we've know each other for... a long time now, correct?"

Sir Auron looked at Lucario curiously "Yes, why do you ask?"

Lucario looked down knowing it was a silly thing to say, "well... um.. what do you think of what we have been doing, have i improved?" Lucario blushed slightly embarraced of what he had said befor.

Sir Auron just looked at the dog like pokemon " whats wrong, you seem... troubled by something?"

Lucario replyed firmly, as not to lose his focus " I would just like to know, have I improved?"

Sir Auron smiled gently " of course you have Lucario, you don't need to ask me if you have, you know you have "

Lucario giggled slightly because he had succeded in fooling his master " I know i don't Sir Auron, I wanted you humble opionin " as Lucario said that, he hugged Sir Auron.

Auron lifted his arms up, astonished at Lucario's sudden affections " Lucario, what was that for?"

Lucario blushed deeply " I'm sorry Sir Auron, my joy overwhelmed me ", Lucario pulled away.

Auron looked at Lucario caringly " Lucario... " with that Sir Auron grabbed Lucario and hugged him, bringing him gently to his chest.

Lucario just stood there embracing that, his master had shown what he was longing for him to do.

Lucario murmered slightly " I love you Sir Auron "

Sir Auron looked down at his companion " what was that Lucario?" Auron said smiling at what he thaught he heard.

Lucario smirked " I love you Sir Auron " he said louder.

Sir Auron smiled lovingly " thats what I thaught you said "

Auron bent down slightly and kissed Lucario deeply, Lucario stood there in pure bliss "he loves me... he realy does" he thaught.

Auron pulled away " you mean everything to me Lucario...", then Auron stood up, clasped Lucario's hand and continued to walk back to the hut, both of them smiling and almost bursting inside at there feelings towards eachother.

They finaly reached the hut a good thirty minutes later, they had been walking around a bit, staring at stars, listing to all the thing's around them and most of all... Lucario was finaly happy that he now knew Auron feelings towards him.

" Ok Lucario, come inside and rest " Sir Auron opened up the door for his new found lover " we have to be ready for anything tomorrow ".

Lucario walked inside thanking his lover for opening the door for him.

Sir Auron was waiting to ask somehting to Lucario but hesitant of his answer, at that moment Lucario turned to him, Sir Auron turned away blushing at what he had imagined.

Lucario noticed the glint in Sir Auron's eyes, he decide he wanted to tease his new found love.. and hope... and hope it turned into something more.

They both returned to there separate bed's, thinking about eachother... and what they could do.

It was late, Lucario was still awake, so he decided this was the perfect time to tease Sir Auron. Lucario climbed onto Sir Auron's bed and layed next to him, as Lucario did Auron stirred, Lucario stoped and Auron fell back to sleep.

Lucario pursued and started licking Auron ear provocatively, while makeing thrust against Auron's clothes.

(Being a Pokemon Lucario was always naked)

Auron began to stir some more, Lucario continued and Auron began talking in his sleep "oh...Lucario.. that feels... so good.. " Auron sighed in pleasure, Lucario knew what was going on in his mind, and decided to make his dream a reality.

He sharply and quickly pulled Aurons trousers down, Auron woke up startled in a cold sweat " oh Lucario.. wha... oh !" Auron blushed deeply.

Lucario laughed out, not in ridicule but how cute Aruon was.

Without saying anything Auron pulled Lucario down and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away and said " Lucario... before today... I wouldn't of said this to you... but... now I know how much I truly love you... and you love me... I can say... I want you inside of me"

Lucario smirked and blushed slightly at the strait forwardness of his words.

" Auron... I love you so much... and we both know that... I will..."

Auron bent forward on the bed, his face on his pillow and his cute round ass in the air " now Lucario...."

Lucario began so slide his penis into Auron ass, slowly and carefuly as not to harm his lover.

Auron sighed in pleasure " this is better than I could ever of imagined Lucario"

Lucario began thrusting and receding from Auron's ass faster, faster and getting more powerful each thrust.

" Auron... I'm... I'm getting close... do you want me to... cum inside of you?"

Auron was in increaseing pleasure as the dog like pokemon pounded away at him " yes Lucario... fill me up.. please " he said as a tear fell from his cheak, with that Lucario sent a burst of warm cum deep into Auron.

Lucario collapsed onto the bed backwards.

Auron looked up to see his little lover laying there, tired and drained...

"Lucario..." said Auron " I'm going to return the favour "

Auron bent down and began to suck on Lucario's erect penis.

" Auron... you... realy don't have to... i did that because i love you "

Auron stoped and looked up at him " that's why im doing this for you..."

Auron began to suck harder and faster, getting more vigorous with every tense Lucario's body made "uhh.. Auron... please.. stop now.. im gona.. gona"

Auron smirked a devilish grin and continued to seek his reward.

Lucario sent a warm burst of cum into the knight's mouth "uhh..." Lucario layed there even more drained than befor.

Auron looked ap at Lucario with a bit of his cum draining out of his mouth.

Lucario laughed a bit at Auron... " your so cute..."

Auron noticed the bit of cum trailing from his mouth and scooped it up with his finger " and so are you...."

The two layed there, hugging eachother as they slowly driffted off to sleep.

The next moring they both awoke at the same time and smiled softly to each other "oh... Lucario.. I love you so much..."

"and I, you Sir Auron"

In the distance a loud instriment was being sounded.

" LUCARIO ! "

" Sir Auron whats wrong? "

" Didn't you hear it? " Auron was rushing to get his clothes on.

" Plese tell me whats wrong? " Lucario asked frightened

" The horn... Lucario.. were at war" Auron said anxiously

Lucario's eyes hardened " no ! why now... Sir Auron i can't lose you "

" And you won't Lucario " Auron Smiled.

Sir Auron ran out of the hut and looked over the main battlefield

" woah..." he gasped as he sat there in awe at the intense fighting happening below.

Lucario soon came out and joined him " Sir Auron... I am prepared to fight for our kingdom"

" Just... don't get hurt.. ok Lucario? "

" I promise master "

" oh and Lucario... im not your master... im your lover..."

Auron kisses Lucario on the lips deeply and ran off down the hill, Lucario followed soon after.

Auron and Lucario were deep in battle, attempting to control there situation.

Auron jumped up to, survy his location and find the strongest point to quell first...

as he did a rogue Hyper Beam blasted him out of the sky.

Lucario looked up and was watching the whole thing as it happned...

Auron turned into a fadeing twinkle of blue gems... and dissapered...

Lucario's heart slowed... " NO ! HE WAS MY LOVER ! "

Lucario ran out into the battle field shooting Aura Sphere's all around in his anger, hitting various passers by.

" WHY AURON !!! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME !!!"

Lucario ran strait out into the path of two Houndooms firing a Fire Blast from eather side, they both clashed on Lucario...

As Lucario fell to the gound... he whispered " Now... now I can be with my lover... forever"

Lucario was falling... falling in everlasting darkness... when suddnley... a familiar voice was calling out to him softly... Lucario knew it was Auron's it had to be...

A flash of white light blinded Lucario for a second.. and then... he was on a beach... a white sandy beach...

"S.. Sir Auron !!!"

Lucario ran over to Auron and jumped on to him while they rolled a bit in the sand.

" I told you... we can never be apart.. fate wont let us..."

Lucario was laying ontop of Sir Auron, then he rested his head on him...while Auron rubbed Lucario's back in comfort

" i love you... my lover..." Whispered Lucario

Sir Auron smiled "and you're lover.. loves you"

END


End file.
